


heartsigh

by battour



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, Gift Fic, Holiday, Implied Past Child Abuse, M/M, Short, Unresolved Romantic Tension, its very vague but u never know, obligatory coffee shop au lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battour/pseuds/battour
Summary: He’s barely halfway to the door when the sudden weight of a hand on his shoulder stops him in his tracks. Lucifer’s face bears that troubled look which always means he’s concerned due to something Sandalphon is currently doing or has done in the past.





	heartsigh

“Sandalphon.”

He’s barely halfway to the door when the sudden weight of a hand on his shoulder stops him in his tracks. Lucifer’s face bears that troubled look which always means he’s concerned due to something Sandalphon is currently doing or has done in the past. 

It takes effort to turn around and face Lucifer without gritting his teeth, but he manages somehow.

“Do you need something before I go on break?”

The attempt at playing dumb falls flat, and Sandalphon knows it, struck by this self-conscious feeling in his fall jacket that’s too thin for weather like this. He’s well aware the coffee mug sitting next to the slim laptop on the table was just refilled by none other than himself.

Even so, Lucifer shakes his head, seemingly buying the oblivious act if his deepening frown is any indication. Which it is, by the way. It’s always been.

“No, I simply...”

Sandalphon finally notices the coat folded over Lucifer’s arm. He assumes, but that assumption gets turned on its head when Lucifer holds it out for him expectantly.

“I thought you might get cold,” he says at last, expression difficult to read all of a sudden.

Sandalphon stares at Lucifer’s face, then the offered coat. It looks thick and comfortably heavy, most likely made out of real wool to boot. He should say no. He should refuse for the sake of his own pride, but he hears his own voice giving a noise of thanks, then feels his own fingers grasping the fabric like it’s made out of solid gold.

Neither of them say a word while Sandalphon tries to make himself look unaffected and shrug into Lucifer’s coat, knowing that he fails and hoping that he doesn’t look too obviously flustered.

“Just going to get some fresh air,” he finally mumbles under his breath, shoving his hands into the spacious pockets and not bothering to see if what he said was even audible before heading outside into the snowfall.

The sting of cold evening air against his face is welcome for once, distinctly sobering.

The snow, already dirtied by its surroundings, makes these satisfying crunching sounds underneath his feet as Sandalphon makes his way around the building’s corner. This is the spot where everyone goes when they’re on break, indicated by the worn flower pot filled with cigarette butts.

It’s ever so tastefully hidden behind the trash cans to keep any higher ups from having a stroke over poor conduct as “representatives of the brand”.

Once he’s certain that he won’t be seen from the street, Sandalphon allows himself a moment to burrow into the coat. While it could just be his imagination, the result of wishing for something he’ll never have, he’d swear the fabric still contains slight traces of Lucifer’s warmth, his scent— clean and soft. It seems like whatever he wears at any given time has to cost more than twice what Sandalphon can earn in a month, which might be why it feels heavier than it should draped over his bony shoulders.

Every aspect of Lucifer’s being is a testament to how painfully out of Sandalphon’s league he is. Not that having money to his name and a status beyond another overworked student barista would help, though, as covering up a thing without worth won’t give it any intrinsic value on its own.

It’s unfair, though. He’s known Lucifer for so much longer than those who shallowly fawn over him, hoping to gain his influence and wealth, but Sandalphon can already picture the wedding he won’t belong at in his mind’s eye if he tries. Not that he wants to. What he wants to do is be bolder than he is, the kind of person who can reach out and make their desires clear without being halted by their own shame. And yet, picturing the thing he wants the least is infinitely easier than being as carefree as his younger self and doing something like link fingers with Lucifer’s when the opportunity presents itself. With growing older came the ability to escape the sorry excuse for a life he’d known as a child, but with it came also greater understanding of his position in society.

Without thinking, Sandalphon pulls Lucifer’s coat tighter around himself. It’s even better than expected at keeping him warm— his last break of the day is nearly over, and he still doesn’t feel particularly cold despite spending most of it out in the snow.

He lets out a heavy exhale, watching it disappear into the air before he starts heading back.

It really is almost Christmas, and then it’ll really be almost New Year’s. The time for new beginnings if there ever was one.

Once Sandalphon rounds the corner again, he’s greeted by Lucifer at his usual window seat, shooting him a subdued smile when their eyes meet. With the lighting from the holiday decorations behind him, he looks more radiant than ever.

Sandalphon returns the smile before he knows what he’s doing. Even the freezing door handle against his fingers can’t seem to lessen the new warmth spreading in his chest.

He wonders what Lucifer would do if, just before closing up shop, he managed to work up the nerve to lead him underneath one of the really stupid mistletoe decorations inside, then giving an apologetic look before standing up on his toes to better reach and... well.

_You know._

On the cheek, like he once did over a decade ago.

It’s a selfish thought, but maybe Lucifer wouldn’t hate it.


End file.
